


Heed Not the Rabble

by Fr0st6yte



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, also Kamala loves mornings, and May, and more mentions of bagels, and pepper, and rhodey, have i ever mentioned that i like bagels, mentions of Tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Peter Parker didn’t often sing Kamala’s praises, lest her head grew bigger. (Kamala resented that statement, but Peter doesn’t often listen to her.) (It’s a good thing he listened this time.)Or, Peter needs to get his butt kicked. Kamala’s across the country, but she has quite a long reach.





	Heed Not the Rabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/gifts).



> For Snow. I meant to write Bucky and Tony, I swear I did. But Peter isn’t leaving me alone. I hope this makes your day a little bit brighter. *fist bump*
> 
> More Avengers, featuring Peter Parker, coz I love Peter Parker. And Kamala Khan. So here's both nerds together.
> 
> And of course, Peter's facing more trouble due to media. This one came to me and has been nagging me and had to be written. I'm actually curious about this so potential future chapters... Maybe. If it's something people wanna see.

It wasn’t the first news report, and it wouldn’t be the last. Tony told him to not to worry, that he’d take care of it.

That didn’t stop Peter from worrying.

He’d been hiding out at the Compound for three days now, and he wished he could leave. It wasn’t like he didn’t like hanging out with Tony and Rhodey and Happy and the other Avengers - though he couldn’t find it in him to talk to the Winter Soldier. That guy was scary!

It’s just that Aunt May was getting antsy. That’s all.

Finding her talking to Mrs. Potts-Stark, both of them laughing as they relaxed over morning coffee, solidified his belief. She was definitely antsy.

He quickly disappeared to find Tony.

Both Iron Man and War Machine were already on their phones, and Peter quietly backed out of the room, sighing. He could see if Jan or one of the other Avengers were free but to do so he’d have to venture closer to the main training and media rooms. He didn’t fancy hearing the pounding from the people outside or the security guards at the students’ side of the compound.

Instead he headed further down to Tony’s private lab. Peter had access though, along with Kamala, Riri, and Harley. No other Avenger did though. Both Tony and Rhodey often escaped down here, only to find Peter and his sudo-siblings messing with another robot. It was the best place to think and be alone.

Or as alone as a kid can be with a communicator on his wrist. Practically as soon as he stepped into the workshop, it rang and he readied himself for another press conference Tony needed.

“Hello?”

“Peter? Wow, I didn’t really expect to catch you. And is it actually quiet there? Today? Really?”

“Kam. Isn’t it like, only five there? Crazy early bird.” Kam sent a satisfied hum as Peter sighed in relief, jumping onto a random clearing on the tables and perched himself on it, sending a web out to grab the bag of bagels. “Never thought I’d be pleased to hear your voice.”

“Too many press conferences?” she asked knowingly.

Peter groaned. “Tony’s trying,” he defended half-heartedly.

“I know that,” Kam answered patiently. “Doesn’t mean you’re not hiding in the lab from him.”

His face breaking into a grin, he shrugged, forgetting it wasn’t a vid call. “You got me,” he admitted. “It’s just crazy out there.”

“It’s crazy everywhere, Pete. You’re the only headlines.”

“Not helping, Kam.”

“What the newspapers aren’t saying is how it got leaked.” Her previously cheerful voice turned serious. “Peter, what actually happened?”

He sighed for probably the billionth time that day and grabbed a second bagel. “Some guy at the Secretary’s office who wanted to make an extra buck. He outed my contract, which had my name on it.”

“Tony’s going to find him.”

“But that won’t undo this,” Peter complained. He scrubbed his hand over his face. “No matter what, the world now knows I’m Spider-Man.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“But that’s not all that’s bothering you.”

Kam’s voice was knowing again, and Peter scowled, wondering when she got a spidey-sense.

“It’s fine, Kam.”

“No, it isn’t fine.” Kam’s voice was firm, but encouraging. And like that Peter was done pretending.

Laughing bitterly. “No, it really isn’t. I’m not going to be Spider-Man ever again.”

“Not true.”

“Completely true,” he shot back. “People aren’t gonna trust a seventeen year old with their lives.”

“They already do,” Kam answered.

“They didn’t know they did. And now they do.”

“It won’t matter, Peter.” When he tried protesting, she plowed right over him. “It won’t matter because there are hundreds of people who already trust you, because you _are_ Spider-Man. There’s nothing else to it. There’s nothing else they care about. Out there? They’re just people who want something to complain and fight about. There’s always people like that. You can’t control, or fix, that. But you can strive to prove them wrong. You can show them that your hands are safe. That way - by helping them and being your best self - that’s how you can change things.”

“I can’t do that,” he argued.

Kam snorted. “Yes, you can. You’re Peter Parker. You can do anything, and you know why?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Because you’ve got the best family with you. One that’s not going to throw you to the wolves. Riri and Harley have been calling me non-stop, asking what they can do. Tony, your Aunt May, and the others are already doing everything to help you.”

“And you?”

“Me? I have the most important job. Kicking your butt.” Her voice was affectionate, and Peter found himself smiling, completely relaxed and confident for the first time in days. “You got this, Peter. It’s a new day, and a new mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr](http://fr0st6yte.tumblr.com)  
>  Also on FF.net (RoboTitaness)


End file.
